Las hijas del Conde
by VampiraLuna
Summary: Todo era normal hasta que un dia algunos heroes vinieron algunos del futuro otros del presente
1. Chapter 1

Introduccion:hola a todo el mundo este es mi primer fanfic,ninguno de los personajes de castlevania me pertenece le pertenece a konami.

** Capitulo 1:Un problema**

Era un dia normal richter belmont y maría renard estaban en una mision en el pueblo un pequeño inconveniente con unos monstruos .

-María:la misión a sido todo un exito-decia maria un poco agotada.

-Señor :me alegro como siempre ustedes han eliminado todos los monstruos aqui tienen su recompensa

-les dijo mientras le daba una bolsa con monedas.

-Richter:bueno maria creo que es hora de irnos a casa y señor si detecta algun problema con monstruos no dude en llamarnos de nuevo.

El caza vampiro y la vampire slayerd se van.

-Richter:ultimamente han aparecido muchos monstruos en estos ultimos dia es como si buscaran algo o alguien.

-Maria:creo que tienes un poco de razon-dijo maria recordando a alucard.

F**lashbackk**

**Yo iba hacia mi habitación para tomar una siesta me sente en mi cama y me recoste hasta que me quede dormida profunda mente los minutos se hacian horas hasta que desperte y senti una fria sensacion cuando levanto la mirada vi que era alucard durmiendo a mi lado.**

**-Maria:alucard?-dijo maria **

**-Alucard:maria al parecer ya has despertado-me dijo alucard**

**-Maria:que haces aqui alucard-dijo maria**

**-Alucard:e venido a darte algo-dijo alucard sacando un anillo debajo de su capa**

**-Maria:y ese anillo?-pregunto maria**

**-Alucard:es algo para que te acuerdes de mi,cada vez que tengas ese anillo sabre que estaras bien-dijo alucard**

**-Maria:es hermoso-dijo maria con el anillo en sus manos**

**-Alucard:sera mejor que me vaya y recuerda maria yo siempre estare a tu lado y espero que puedas encontrar a un hombre que te haga feliz-dijo alucard mientras se iba por la ventana.**

** Fin del flashback **

-maria estas bien?-pregunto richter

-Maria:porque no estarlo-dijo maria mirando su dedo con el anillo

Hasta que llegaron a casa,al dia siguiente richter se vistio y salio a caminar hasta que vio una luz brillante y vio un joven.

-quien eres tu?-pregunto richter

-Desconocido:soy Juste Belmont.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2:El Reencuentro

**!HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO PERDON SI TARDE TANTO PARA HACER ESTE CAPITULO BUENO COMO DECIA LOS PERSONAJES DE CASTLEVANIA NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A KONAMI EXCEPTO DOS PERSONAJES QUE SI QUIEREN CONOCERLOS TIENEN QUE LEER EL CAPITULO CAPUCH**

** CAPITULO 2:EL REENCUENTRO  
**

Mientras tanto en el castillo del conde quien tenia a la muerte al lado suyo.

Dracula:bueno muerte al parecer tu plan salio a la perfeccion el de traer a los antiguos condes a la vida junto a sus heroes.

Muerte:ve mi señor no tenia de que preocupar pero.

Dracula:pero que?

Muerte:si sus hijas y su hijo se interponen tenderemos que dar batalla.

Dracula:no te preocupes muerte tengo todo bajo control.

Muerte:pero como mi señor?

Dracula:es mi simple acercarte y te contare.

Mientras tanto con los heroes estaban simón belmont,juste belmont,soma cruz,jonathan morris ,charlotte aulin,león belmont,trevor belmont,john morris,sonia belmont,maria renard,gabriel belmont,richter belmont,soleiyu belmont,reinhardt schneider y shanoa.

Shanoa:que hacemos aquí y quienes son ustedes?

Jonathan:yo soy jonathan morris pero ellos.

Alucard:creo que yo puedo contestar eso.

Maria: alucard.

Sonia:alucard.

León:puedes explicarnos quienes son ellos y que hacemos aquí?

Alucard:si,mi padre convoco a todos los conde dracula del pasado y del futuro pero al parecer ustedes vinieron junto ellos.

Simón:no hay una manera de volver todo a la normalidad y nosotros a nuestras épocas.

Alucard:si hay manera pero es muy peligroso y arriesgado.

Soma:cual es?

Alucard:tenemos que buscar a mis hermanas ellas son las unicas que pueden regresar todo a la normalidad.

Todos:hermanas!

Richter: Alucard nunca dijistes que tenias hermanas.

Alucard:hay muchas cosas de mi que no saben

Soleiyu:bueno nos vamos a quedar a hablar o que?

Alucard:primero lo primero tenemos que buscar a mis hermanas.

Shanoa: Pero ¿dónde?

Alucard: siganme

** El Bosque sangriento**

Charlotte: ¿por qué estamos aquí?

Alucard:mis hermanas deben estar aqui

León:porque?

Alucard:este es un lugar que produce alimento que los vampiros podemos comer

Maria:cuidado!

Alucard:es un monstruo de mi padre de seguro esta buscando a mis hermanas

Simón:porque lo dices?

Alucard:mis hermanas tienen un poder muy especial que mi padre quiere poseer

Jonathan: maria, charlotte, shanoa

** De repente una chica de ojos color naranja de cabello color negro hasta las piernas con un traje rojo con blanco mostrando sus brazos y espalda que tenia unos símbolos aparecio con unas botas y un escudo en el lado izquierdo en su traje que significa luz ,y hizo un escudo con la forma un sol tenia un collar con un sol.**

Desconocida:me recuerdas hermano?

Alucard:celeste.

Monstruo:princesa

Celeste:al parecer nuestro padre nos sigue buscando

** La chica corrio hacia el monstruo y le dio una patada destruyendo al monstruo pero en vez de caer en el piso cayo encima de juste belmont se quedaron mirandose hasta que los otros los interrumpieron**

Alucard:celeste estas bien?

Celeste:si alucard y juste perdon por caerte encima

Juste:no hay problema no me molesto pero como sabes mi nombre?

Celeste:fuiste uno con los que se enfrento a mi padre pero ese no es el caso ahora tenemos que encontrar a nuestra hermana si queremos que todo vuelvan a la normalidad y ustedes a sus epocas pero tendremos que matar a dracula

Todos:que!

Jonathan:pero no hay otra opcion

Celeste:hay otra opcion pero es demasiada peligrosa que si lo intentamos podriamos acabar con el destino de la tierra

Alucard:entonces no nos queda de otra tenemos que buscar a nuestra hermana pero donde?

Celeste:yo se exactamente donde siganme

** El bosque de las mil y un vueltas**

Soleiyu: ¿por qué estamos aquí?

Alucard:estamos aqui porque el bosque de las mil y un vueltas es un lugar donde nosotros podemos comunicarnos con nuestros ancestros

Maria:pero como?

Celeste:cada uno de nosotros tenemos un poder especial concedido por un elemento supremo

Jonathan:como es eso no entiendo?

Alucard:que cada uno de nosotros nacimos por un elemento concedido ha nuestra madre yo tengo el poder oscuro celeste tiene el poder del sol y mi hermana tiene el poder de la luna eterna por eso somos muy especiales para nuestro padre y una amenaza

** De repente carmilla aparecio de la nada**

Carmilla:pero miren que tenemos aqui los hijos de dracula jajajajaja

Alucard:carmilla que haces aqui?

Carmilla:vine a destruirlos

Soleiyu: pero ¿por qué?

Carmilla:porque sin ustedes en mi camino y en el camino de mi señor podremos dominar a este patetico mundo y haran lo que yo digo porque sino.

Desconocida:porque sino que?

** Dijo una mujer de ojos color azul de cabellos amarillos que le llegaba hasta las piernas con un traje azul con una armadura en su pecho unas botas marrones y tenia unos simbolos en su espalda y sus brazos**

Carmilla:no puedo creerlo eres tu-dijo carmilla quien se cayo mientras caminaba hacia atras

Desconocida:vaya vaya vaya carmilla tan tonta como siempre.

Carmilla:no no voy ha permitir que me venzas hice una promesa a tu padre que los traiga vivos o muertos

Alucard:luna

Luna:me extrañastes hermanito?

Todos:hemanito!

Celeste:si luna es nuestra hermana mayor

Carmilla:vaya ahora esto es una reunion bueno disfrutenla mientras dure

Luna:estas segura carmilla

** Dijo luna miestras le daba una patada pero hubo un accidente que hiciera que terminara encima de richter belmont sus ojos se encontraron como si hubiera una mirada eterna hasta que carmilla ataco y richter la protegio luna dio un salto y se levanto y con una bola de fuego muy poderosa provoco que carmilla se desangrada **

Carmilla: esto no parece que

Luna:carmilla yo ya gane esta batalla a mi padre que si no nos deja en paz las pagara caro

** Y carmilla desaparecio**

continuara...


End file.
